Dizro Sovn Caelondia
"Are you going to win this race? Are you?" '' -Dizro, challenging the fastest messenger Harpy to a race. Overview Dizro is a 16 year old boy, now a student of Half Moon Academy. He is a Natural Witch, as such, means that he was born with magical ability of witches instead of having learned it. He's quite a speed freak, and had a natural affinity for wind magics. He was willingly granted the remains of an angel, however, he has yet to unlock its full potential. Biography Bio Diz never knew his parents. Indeed, far as he knew, he had been abandoned to a run-down orphanage as a baby, with only a basket, his name, and a small, hounds-tooth pendant to remember him by. As a child, Diz was quite energetic and playful, with a fancy for heights and races. He would often be found running around the backyard, taunting bigger children into racing with him for various things, be it food or shinies. He didn't get much of an education in there, and as soon as he grew bored, he left. As a young child, Diz fell in with a bad lot during his time on the streets. While luck was on his side to not kick him to the curb as a beggar, his method of living wasn't all too great either. However, learning to be street smart was more of an education ever afforded to him at the time. With his speed and agility on his side, he became a talented pickpocket, deft fingers and an innocent smile getting him by easily during this time. However, some in his crew had the idea to rob an old crone, one who they surmised was hiding a pretty good stash in her run down home. Little did they know what sort of suicidal idea that was at the time. Seething with rage, the crone, who turned out to be a witch, lashed out at the gangly crew of teenagers and children, having no mercy for trespassers in her home. As she felled his gang left and right, Diz froze up, unable to call upon his speed to run away. The witch, finally upon Diz, soon stopped, touching a finger to his old pendant. Intricate patterns of magic swirling in her dead eyes, the witch smiled, sparing Diz. She called him family, in the loosest sense of the word. Witches weren't often born, and are rather made, but sometimes, exceptions happen. As the witch's apprentice, Diz grew in power, bringing forth magics suppressed in his soul. Not having used it since his birth, he had quite a big pool of it, with which the witch, rather than first teaching him to grow it, she instead instilled into him proper control. With her as his guardian, Diz learned many things that he had missed in his entire life, and with the coven at his side, he learned even more. As his powers grew, his affinity for wind flourished as well, and with that, he traveled from coven to coven to grow more proficient in his art, despite being of a young age. Being one of the few witches who were born instead of converted, a rivaling coven sought to make use of his powers, kidnapping Diz. The witches, quite confident of their own abilities, sought to lure and bind a demon to their bidding, with Diz's blood as a catalyst and his life as an offering. They intended to be Borrowers of a greater power, and in turn such power required a blood sacrifice. What better way to go about it than summoning a being that could tip the power struggle in their favor whilst getting rid of the opposition's ace? it was simply bad luck, however, that a platoon of hunters decided to engage with the witches. With this new development, the witches began the ritual, cutting Diz open, letting his blood flow freely on the circle. As the demon rose, more and more of Diz's power was drained from him, and soon his physical body began to deteriorate as well. Meanwhile, in the confusion, witches from Diz's own coven had come for him, locking the offending coven in an unplanned pincer. Throughout the confusion, Diz passed out from the combination of blood loss and power drain. Hours later, Diz woke up in a haze, the crackling of dying embers and the scent of iron strong in the air. He attempted to look around, to find that his eyes had lost their function. The sound of healing magic was unmistakable, and despite his blindness, Diz crawled towards it, the winds being guides enough to keep him from some of the more dangerous obstacles. A soft, melodious voice tiredly noticed him, wafting through the air to him. "Oh..you're still alive. Then I didn't fail..," the voice said. It coughed, and Diz cringed, he could acutely hear the sound of blood attempting to force itself out of her throat. "Listen, kid...you're a Natural. A rarity among these lot, and as it stands, you aren't damned for eternity like majority of these Borrowers. You've been blinded, so I may as well take my true form, and leave my body behind. I'd like to think I'd be seeing you again in the future, kid. Take what you can from me, and survive." Diz was simply speechless, sitting in front of a being he didn't know much of then at the time, dumbfounded at its resignation, before merely nodding in acceptance. A hum filled the air, and the crackling of embers and the scent of iron was gone, replaced by a soft warmth, and a peaceful, palpable glow. Months after this event, Diz has started out entirely anew in a place farther than where he was before, working as a freelancer witch, as well as part time thief. During this time, he had started working with an older succubus named Iliad, who had helped him recuperate from the traumatic events months ago. Apparently, even angels had favors to call in after all. Despite all the help that Diz could provide around the house(as well as the occasional financial boosts from his theft sprees), Iliad decided that Diz still needed an actual, and proper education. Fast forward to today, and Diz now stood in front of the gates of Half Moon Academy, with a frown on his face and curses on the tip of his tongue. HMA: Dance of Fates TBA Powers and Abilities Characteristics Diz has a great amount of speed already, and can have a seemingly endless supply of stamina thanks to the nature of his magic. However, he lacks the constitution to weather the heavier blows, instead seeking to distract opponents, favoring hit and run tactics. Being a Natural Witch, he has free access to any witch's brand of magic, whatever it may be. He needn't spend time to learn them, only needing to briefly skim through the knowledge necessary before it becomes part of him. Powers * Seraphim Wings: The wings of a warrior caste angel that Diz "borrowed." Being a set that came from one of the higher class in angelic hierarchy, these wings are among the fastest that can be used. Coming from the warrior caste, these can also be weaponized, allowing for the feathers to launch at great speeds like bullets, as well as for the wings to move fast enough to cut like blades. * Angelic Eyes: Diz "borrowed" three eyes from a dying angel, two of them which he used to replace his own, and a third to serve as his navigator. With this, he can observe movements normally impossible to observe, as well as minute details with acute clarity. Upon activation, he can also use what is known as "True Sight". This allows him to perceive a plethora of things that can't normally be seen. Invisible objects or peoples, auras and souls, high-level illusions, and just about anything you can think of. Anything. However, it is fairly expensive to use, and can only stay on for about a minute or two at most in a relaxed state, and only for a few seconds when in combat or otherwise under duress. * Wind Magic: Even before Diz gained his wings, he was already a notorious Wind Mage, well known for his ability to provide useful augments to speed and healing. Over the years, he had also learned to weaponize the wind, though even with these, he remained fairly pacifistic in his attacks, preferring the use of the likes of his signature move, Pile Tornado, for pushing people away as well as erecting barriers of wind that pushes people back. Only once has he ever used Razor Wind, and is still unlikely to use it again. ** Pile Tornado: One of his favored moves. He uses his legs as guides for the wind, spinning perpendicular to the target, gathering wind. As soon as he lands, he counters the initial spin and dropkicks the air, forcing a dual funnel to launch forward, with the initial wind carried from the first spin packing most of the power, while the counter spin packing the punch. ** Razor Wind: He has only ever used this move once. Compared to any other move he uses, it is also one of the simplest, being simply called upon as a single wave of his arm or a sweep of his leg. However, it takes greater concentration as it necessitates having to compress wind nigh-instantly whilst launching it at high speeds. It is often lethal, and had once cut through a 10 inch concrete pole. ** Second Wind: This magic is what allows Diz nearly limitless stamina. It is a passive buff that continually restores a person's stamina, taking the saying in it's literal sense and providing people with a 'second wind.' ** Wind on his Heels: This magic gives great boosts to speed and agility, allowing for extreme bursts that covers a great distance in absurdly little time. This does not, however, give the person the ability to compensate for their newfound speed. As such, Diz is hesitant to cast it on others without proper training, or at least outside a padded room. * Witch's Magic: Being a natural witch, Diz has the ability to use any and all witch magic without having to study them extensively nor practice them as long. As a natural, he also lacks ties to any demonic entity and as such his soul is not damned to Hell after death. This has allowed him a small bit of favor from holy entities. ** Hexes, Jinxes, and Curses: These are the most basic of a witch's brand of magic. While all are largely synonymous, Diz had segregated them by the effect most can achieve. Curses are what he uses the most, as they can be cast tacitly with almost immediate effect, but the effects are very minor and usually used for practical jokes. Heavier curses requires incantations, and have graver effects. Hexes requires rituals, with time and the amount of contributors increasing the effect. Jinxes usually require deals with free spirits, though not necessarily malignant. Diz often needs to bargain with these, exchanging items for favors. ** Boons, Favors, Blessings: These are a less used branch of witch magic. Most often, due to their association to demonic entities, witches have little use for such things, and often curse others to propagate gain for themselves. Diz, being a natural, can bestow both. These are arranged in much the same way as the ones above, following their pattern. ** Fetishes: This branch of magic is more often found with witch doctors. These always require something from the target, be it a bit of hair, a valued item, a strip of cloth from their clothes, or a drop of blood. These are powerful objects that can be created by witches for various effects. The only way to stop the effects is if the holder of the fetish says so, or via its destruction otherwise. Skills * Reflexes (675): Diz's brain has been accustomed to moving faster than usual, as such, he can react faster as well. * Flight (800): It's one thing to fly, and it's another to ''fly. With his hobby of racing, and often fighting winged beings, he has learned to maneuver quickly and fluidly in the air, pulling off stunts at breakneck speeds in situations where failure to do so would most certainly result in a broken neck, or worse. * Sleight of Hand (1180): Time spent on the street has made Diz a masterful pickpocket. His fingers are deft, firm, and light, and he could rob someone in front of him blind in seconds. * Street Martial Arts (485): Of course, no one gets out of the streets unscathed. Fights taught Diz to be quick on his feet, to fight dirty, and what parts to aim for. It's crude, unrefined, and chock full of bad habits, but he more than makes up for it with his efficient use of it. Paraphernalia * Third Eye: The remains he harvested from the angel had three eyes. The last eye was different, and seemingly had a mind of its own, which he now uses as a navigator or to see from different angles. * Various Accessories: Diz's accessories are all enchanted, one way or another. The most common is his shoes allowing him to be lighter. His clothes are often either muffled for when he wishes to sneak, or provide a bit of protection when he knows he's in for a fight. Most commonly though, they are enchanted to protect him from sheer winds at great heights, as well as regulate his temperature. * Houndstooth Necklace: An enchanted necklace imparted to him by his mother. It is chock full of enchantments, so much so that trying to use True Sight into it gave him only an inkling of the tangle of spells weaved into the tiny object. He presumes that it observes and relays a great deal of information about the bearer, and that it's what his mother uses to watch over him, wherever she may be. Character Relations TBA Notes * Diz is pretty small for his age, only coming up at 5'3". He doesn't mind, however. It's a good body for moving fast. Not so much for hitting hard, but momentum can be a cruel enough mistress to those who cross Diz. * Diz is generally cheerful, but very easy to bore. His mind can process things fast due to how he's lived so far, and even more so now that his eyes are even faster. His only problem is slowing down, to be honest. * Diz has never had formal education until now. Several classroom habits are lost on him, and he may act very out of place, but he will try his best to fit in. * The various marks on his body are due to rites of passages in his former coven. While they don't really mean much now that the coven's in shambles, Diz keeps them due to them being reminders of significant events in his life. Trivia * The character is actually named Daemon Ale Superbia. I was going to stick to it, until Solawind pointed out that guygombaa's former characters had used Day as their surname, and would've been bound to cause confusion. * Day is actually character of King Aram, not mine. Find him on hks-universe.tumblr.com. Fair warning, some of nsfw stuff float around there. Category:Male Category:Dance of Fates Characters Category:Half Moon Academy Category:Sun Dorm